Traveling Arthur
by OkamiNinja4
Summary: What can happen when you send letters during war?


**I'm not a huge fan of fem!America and England fanfictions because I'm 100% cool with gay people and I don't like changing the original characters(appearance or personality). While I was swinging at my town's park I was listening to the song Traveling Soldier by the Dixie Chicks and I think it fits fem!America and England (except England doesn't have a southern accent). So in this fic I changed America's sex and his usual obnoxious self. It does make me mad when people have these serious Russia moments but still portray America as a bumbling idiot. America can be mature too!**

**Haha….welll…enough with my rant….**

normal-=normal text

_italics=thoughts or song lyrics_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anything and I mean anything in this story.**

**I want to thank my friend for inspiring me to finally finish this. I always put off these sad storis.**

**I also apologize in advance if I offend any Brits with Arthur's slang. I'm American and only know so much.**

* * *

Arthur sighed as he waited for his bus to California. Trepidation had been filling his mind gradually ever since he arrived at the bus station. He glanced down at his watch noting that he had another five hours until his bus came. _Why did that blasted army have to drop me off so early for the bus?_ He looked around and saw a quaint little cafe about a block away. He needed to get rid of his boredom somehow so he headed over to the cafe. When he opened the door a small bell chimed, alerting the lone waitress. She was wearing a red white and blue plaid shirt, blue jeans that ended at her ankles, and a small white apron around her waist. She also had a cute little blue and white star-filled bow on her head.

"Is it only you sir?" she questioned. He nodded and she led Arthur to a booth table. As he was sitting she laid down a menu and a set of utensils. She glanced at him and gave him a bright kind smile. "Hi. My name is Amelia and I will be your hostess today. Is there anything you would like to drink?" She seemed so nice, so calm. He opened his menu and glanced though the options for drinks.

"May I have some Black Tea?" She nodded and headed off to the back. He looked around the diner for a while until she came back with his tea. Arthur took a small sip of his tea and glanced up at Amelia. "Delicious. I…uh….have some time before my bus arrives. Do you mind terribly if you would sit down with me and chat for a little while?" She smiled and opened her mouth to answer when a bunch of rowdy men came into the café. Her smile turned apologetic.

"I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go." She stage-whispered and walked off to serve the party that came in.

_(Two days past eighteen  
He was waiting for the bus in his army green  
Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talking to me,  
I'm feeling a little low  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go)_

Arthur sipped on his tea, having it refilled several times, until Amelia walked over without an apron on. "Ready?" Arthur nodded and placed a ten on the table and followed her out of the café. "So what brings you to this small town in southeast Michigan? Ann Arbor is only 30 minutes away." She said as she walked down a dirt road.

"Ah, I don't really have an opinion when it comes to the places the army sends me. I am quite glad they sent me here though. I am not fond of the cities at all." They eventually came to a lake with a small pier on it. They strolled down the pier and sat on the edge, the bottoms of their shoes barely touching the water.

"So tell me about yourself Mr. Armyman." She said with a smile. Arthur's gaze traveled across the surface of the lake before resting on Amelia's face. _I might as well tell somebody about myself. Who knows what could happen out at war._

"I warn you, I'm quite a boring fellow. I just turned eighteen-"

"Happy Birthday." A smile graced his lips.

"Thank you but it was two days ago. My name is Arthur Kirkland. I grew up in Ripon*, England with my mum, dad, and five brothers, four older and one younger. My dad and older brothers all died in war and my younger brother died of an illness. Everything hit my mum pretty hard, so I suggested we move to the states and we did. After a few years I decided to follow in my family's footsteps and join the army. My mum wasn't too happy, but she supported me through every step. When I turned 17 I was allowed to join the army with my mother's permission. A week after I left for the army, my mum died. They let me stay in the army though. And now I'm here, waiting to be transferred to California and then probably to war."

Amelia stared at him with sadness in her eyes. "Did you have anybody to help you through all of this?" Arthur was touched that she seemed to care so much. He smiled as he remembered his wacky friend.

"Ah, yes I had an interesting...friend of sorts. I met him In England, he was there as a foreign exchange student from France. He always seemed to find a way to distract me whenever I got sad. I lost touch with him when I moved to the states, his name is Francis."

"I hope you meet him again. He seems like a good friend to you."

"I do miss the old bloke. Hopefully we will meet again. Now how about yourself." Amelia zoned out listening to Arthur speak. It sounded do old fashioned, and she loved it.

"I-I'm sorry?" Amelia said blushing. Arthur felt the beginnings of a smile tug at his lips.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me about yourself?" Amelia turned a darker shade of red.

"O-oh, Yeah, sure. I was born and raised here with my dad, mom and older brother Mathew. Well he's actually my half-brother. He was technically born in Toronto, Canada but he got really sick so my mom and him were moved to a hospital in America. The family name back then was Williams and then our mom met my dad. They fell in love and had me. I followed Matt around like a little duckling and still do sometimes. He's off in college now and I write to him every day. I'm working at the café to save up and money and join Mattie at college." Arthur smiled as Amelia rambled on.

"Mathew sounds like a wonderful brother."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize-"Amelia trailed off. She had completely forgotten about Arthur's brothers.

"It's quite alright dear." Amelia beamed; happy she didn't hurt his feelings.

"Great. Now I want to know you better before you leave so random question time~ favorite memory as a child?" Arthur chuckled at Amelia's crazy antics. He thought for a moment.

"My picnics with flying mint bunny."

"Flying mint bunny?" Arthur blushed and fidgeted. He had spoken without thinking.

"Uh, yeah. He's my imaginary friend."

"I have an alien friend named Tony."

"An alien friend huh? Pretty cool." Arthur didn't believe in aliens one bit.

"Yeah. He likes playing video games."

"How about your favorite memory?"

"Well there was one time where mom made pancakes. We usually have the best maple syrup because Matt is crazy about the stuff, but we always have a spare of the cheap store stuff just in case we run out. We couldn't find the good stuff so my mom put the store stuff on the pancakes. We both agreed Matt would notice the difference. He finally came downstairs and had some pancakes. Well when he took his first bite his eyes went as wide as dinner plates. He immediately spat it out and went on a rampage on how 'we were trying to kill him with this shit'. He was so pissed he grabbed his backpack and walked out to the car without another bite. I had to run and grab my things to run after him. He was my ride. It was so funny because the rest of the day he was muttering about maple syrup and 'stupid Americans just don't get it'." Arthur was chuckling by the end of the story.

"He really likes his syrup."

"Oh yeah! He's nuts about that stuff. How about your favorite music?"

"I will honestly and proudly admit that I love the Sex Pistols." Amelia stared at Arthur in shock.

"You like a punk rock band?" Arthur nodded with confidence and pride. "Wow. I love 'Weird' Al and Owl city."

"'Weird' Al is the singer who does parodies of other songs correct?" Amelia nodded. "Interesting. Do you have a favorite book or series?"

"I absolutely _love_ the Sherlock Holmes series."

"Sir Conan Doyle is a brilliant man. I am quite a fan of Samuel Clemens."

"Who?"

"Oh, his pen name is Mark Twain."

"I know him! His books are really entertaining. Do you play an instrument?"

"No, but I know how to play the viola. Do you?"

"Yeah. I play the flute and piccolo." Amelia beamed at Arthur. She was proud of her instruments.

"Beautiful," muttered Arthur, talking about Amelia. Amelia, thinking Arthur was talking about the instruments responded.

"Yeah I love playing them. Your favorite food?"

"I do miss real English scones, but I have a secret love of apple pies."

"I love apple pies! When you come back I'll bake one. I'll even look up how to make an English scone, a real one, and make some for you."

"Thank you dear." Arthur questioned coming back but maybe, just maybe, he had something to come back to now.

"Great! It's a date. I'll make sure Matt comes home just for you. We will have a huge cookout. Party all night long! It will be so much fun." Amelia looked so happy Arthur forgot all about the terrors of war. Amelia and Arthur continued talking about when Arthur would come home. Amelia assured Arthur Matt would love him. They talked about their hometowns and other random things until it was time for Arthur to go. They walked back to the bus stop in silence. It unnerved Arthur. He was quite used to Amelia's chatter. When they reached the bus stop, Arthur turned to Amelia and tilted her head up.

"Would you mind terribly if I wrote you?" Amelia stared into Arthur's eyes. Emerald clashing with sapphire.

"Only if you promise not to die." Arthur smiled.

"I promise." Arthur planted a small kiss on Amelia's forehead before boarding the bus.

_So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you_

I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home

Once Arthur was allowed to relax at the California army camp, the first thing he did was write to Amelia.

* * *

Dear Amelia,

How are you dear? I arrived at the camp and went through my briefing. I'm not allowed to include any details because of security reasons. It was a lot of boring stuff, I assure you. I already miss your town. It was so nice and quaint. It's too hot here for my liking and most of the other army men in my tent tease me every chance they get. My British accent is quite a hit(and not in a good way).I hope everything is going well over there. Say 'Hello' to Mathew for me. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Arthur

* * *

Amelia received the letter days later and smiled wide. She ran inside and opened it, eager to read it and respond.

* * *

Arthur,

You write so pretty! I'm doing great. It is getting quite chilly here. It will cool down over there, but not by much and then it will heat up agian. Cali is hot year round. You can tell your tentmates that they can shove it! (that's not very lady-like is it? Oh well) I love your accent. It's so pretty and elegant. Matt actually stopped by yesterday! I told him all about you. He can't wait to meet you. See! I told you he would love you! I already miss you. This sucks. I can't wait for you to come home.

Love,

Amelia

* * *

Arthur came back from training to find a letter on his bed. His exhaustion quickly forgotten as he opened the letter. He chuckled when Amelia brought up the other army men in his tent.

* * *

Amelia,

Thank you. You're writing looks confident, just like you. I do hope it cools down like you say, even a little bit and for a little while would be nice. I will not tell my fellow army men that. It is quite rude and I'm slightly afraid they will beat me up because of that. And no, it's not lady-like at all. Thank you again dear. I never was able to adapt the 'American' accent. I'm honoured that your brother likes me. Now I am sure we will all have a wonderful time at our cookout. I miss you as well. In your next letter include a picture of you and Mathew. I shall carry it around with me. It will cheer me up. There is quite a gloomy atmosphere here. If you were here I know you could cheer everybody up with your smile. I miss you dearly as well.

Love,

Arthur

* * *

Amelia ran home through the rain hoping Arthur's letter was in the mailbox. Ripping the box open she yanked the letter out with a smile and sprinted home. After she dried off, she read through the letter. She grabbed a slightly older picture of Mathew and her smiling their heads off.

* * *

Arthur,

Aw, but I would have loved to hear about their reactions. Phooey. I don't need to be lady-like! I'm way too cool for that. I'm glad you didn't master our accent. Of course Mattie likes you. How could he not? Our cookout is going to be awesome. I just know it, and I'm never wrong about these things. I included the picture you asked for. I hope it cheers all of you up. I don't want to see Arthur's sad face. That's a nono. Smile everyday Arthur.

Love,

Amelia

* * *

It was weeks before Arthur had the time to write Amelia back. He carried around the picture she sent him everywhere. Every time he felt depressed or discouraged he pulled out that picture and reminded himself he had something to come home to. They were all informed they would be going off to war soon and would be transferred to Vietnam.

* * *

Amelia,

Thank you for the picture love. It cheers me up every day. I do apologize for the late response. We are being transferred to Vietnam. We are going to war. I'm terribly sorry. My main focus is keeping my promise to you. I will admit I'm terrified of what will happen over there. I look at the rest of my family and hope I'm lucky. I will write as much as I can.

Sending all my love,

Arthur

* * *

Amelia was having a great day and could wait to read Arthur's letter. Matt was coming home for the weekend. He could read the letter with her. She grabbed the letter out of the mailbox and jogged upstairs. Plopping down on the bed next to Matt she opened the letter. They read it together and Amelia burst into tears. Matt didn't say a thing as he held his sister close until she stopped crying.

* * *

Arthur,

You're going to war. You haven't even been in the army that long! You should be training more. They have enough soldiers, they don't need you, I do! Gosh I knew this was going to happen and I still freaked out. I bawled my eyes out in Matt's arms when I read your letter. Please be careful Arthur. Please! Come back in one piece! Matt agrees with me. We still have a cookout to do.

Don't die Arthur,

Amelia

* * *

The next time Arthur was able to read Amelia's letter was in Vietnam. He felt like his whole division punched him in the stomach. He had made Amelia cry. He felt extremely horrible and wasn't able to reply to Amelia until after several days of training.

* * *

Lovely Amelia,

I'm terribly sorry I made you cry. I feel horrible about it every day. I won't die. Not out here, not alone. I WILL come back to you so please don't fret love. We still have a cookout to do.

I still keep your picture with me,

Arthur

* * *

Amelia dreaded opening the next letter from Arthur. The foreign postage sent a pang through her heart, reminding her where Arthur was. Her smile appeared again after reading the letter.

* * *

Arthur,

Thank you. I'm smiling again so don't you worry either. I know you won't die out there. I believe you will keep your promise to me. What's with all this 'love' business? Is it an English slang? Speaking of England I'm learning how to make real English scones. Just for you.

Be safe Arthur,

Amelia

* * *

After reading Amelia's letter, Arthur took some time to think. Yes it was an English thing, but he had only heard his mother say it to his father, his siblings and himself. He started thinking of Amelia during practice invasions. Soon he was messing up enough to get yelled at by his superior. Every time it got rough for Arthur he would think of the day at the pier with Amelia, all of the letter they wrote to each other, and he would look at the picture Amelia sent him. He always thought of her smile, her beautiful smile. Eventually he got to writing her back.

* * *

Lovely Amelia,

I've been thinking about this for a while now, well more like thinking of you. It is something English people say; it is quite like the American word 'babe' or 'baby'. Something lovers say to each other. At least that is what I think it means. I've only heard it come from my mother's mouth and she only said it to father, my brothers and myself. I got in trouble with my superior yesterday. Want to know why? I was thinking about you during one of the practice raids and I messed up. I have never felt this way about anyone before Amelia. Every time I get stressed out over here I will think of you. I will think of the day at the pier. I will especially think of your beautiful smile.

I think I love you Amelia,

Arthur

* * *

Amelia checked the mailbox, like she does every day, expecting to see nothing there. Amelia absolutely hated how long it took mail to travel. She was shocked to find a letter from Arthur inside. She ran to her room, not stopping to say hi to her mom or Matt. She sat on her bed and read the letter. Matt walked upstairs and over to Amelia, slightly worried for his sister.

"Mattie, what is love?" Amelia asked out of the blue. Mathew was shocked to say the least. Was his little sister already finding love? He saw the letter in Amelia's hands and put two and two together.

"Do you think you love Arthur?" Amelia nodded. "Did he say he loved you?" She nodded again. "Well then that is that."

"But _how_ do I know I love him?"

"Trust me. By as much as you go out of your way for him, and as much as you talk about him I am sure you have really strong feelings for him." Amelia smiled and hugged Matt.

"Thanks bro." She got right to writing.

* * *

Arthur,

I've talked with my brother and I think I love you too. Please come home as soon as you can. I want to welcome you home with open arms…and a kiss.

Sending all my love,

Amelia

* * *

Arthur didn't get mail for two months. He was terrified he was too upfront with Amelia. Today he got terrible news. They were being shipped out to the front lines the next day. He dreaded telling Amelia but he was terrified he wasn't going to be able to. When he walked back to his bed he noticed a letter. He sat down to read it and cried. He cried while writing his letter to Amelia.

* * *

My dearest Amelia,

I love you so much and it makes me truly happy that you love me back. I am even more determined than ever to come back to you now. You better keep that promise about that kiss my love. I don't want to tell you this but I have to sometime. We are being deported to the front lines tomorrow. I'm asking you to not sent me letters, because I will not get them. I will send you a letter when I return, fore I will. For you. Just for you my Amelia.

Sending all my love,

Arthur

* * *

_So the letters came from an army camp  
In California then Vietnam  
And he told her of his heart  
It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of  
He said when it's getting kinda rough over here  
I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while_

I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home

Amelia knew she promised Arthur she would smile, but all she could do was cry. She cried and cried and cried. Matt read the letter and held Amelia close. All he could do was hold her and let her cry on his shoulder. Amelia cried herself to sleep that night, and several nights after that.

And then she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Amelia waited two whole years for Arthur.

One day Amelia was watching the house alone. She was watching a movie, munching on popcorn, when the doorbell rang. She got up and answered the door. She was shocked to see six decorated military men outside her front door.

"May we come in?" The man closest to her said in a slight German accent. Amelia just moved aside and all of the men filed into the house. Amelia shut the door and turned to the men. One man stepped forward. He had short, jet black hair.

"We have come here to inform you of the death of Arthur Kirkland." After the sentence spilled from the man's mouth Amelia felt the world stand still. Was this real? Was she dreaming? She was jolted awake by one of the men hugging her.

"Feliciano! Kiku, please get him off her." the German one from before spoke. His voice clearly authoritative.

"She's crying!" The man, apparently named Feliciano, cried. She was crying? Amelia lifted her hand to her cheeks and they were indeed wet. Kiku continued with a sad look in his dark eyes.

"Arthur died a hero's death Amelia. He took a bomb for us, his squad. He told us if anything did happen we were to come to you. Everything of his was to go to you. He had a will made and you should be receiving that soon." He stepped forward. "This was the only thing he had with him." Kiku handed Amelia a picture. Feliciano stepped away from Amelia as she took the picture. It was the picture she sent him. Over her smiling face, in Arthur's scrawl, was;

Mathew and my Amelia

Amelia flipped the picture over, the house deadly silent. On the back was;

I'm sorry I broke my promise love, but remember I will always love you. If you ever miss me I'm in your heart.

The first one to break the silence was a man with long brown hair. "We were all very good friends of Arthur's. I am Wang Yao. It was honorable working with Arthur and I am honored to meet you. Though I do wish it was in a happier light." Amelia looked up at all the faces. Most of their eyes were mixed with sadness and worry. The man next to Yao spoke next.

"I am not happy I worked with Arthur at all. I am glad we became friends, but I wish we all met not on the battle field. I am Ivan Braginsky." Amelia could hint at a small Russian accent in Ivan's voice. The last man walked over to Amelia and took her hands in his.

"As you can tell, none of us were born in America and that's how we met and became friends. We all eventually because to inseparable they just made us our own squad. Arthur told me to give you this," the man leaned forward and kissed both of Amelia's cheeks. "My name is Francis Bonnefoy." Amelia's eyes widened, she knew that name.

"You're Arthur's childhood friend? The one who helped him?" Francis nodded.

"He was about to shoot me and I yelled 'get your head together' in French. He recognized me because I used to yell that at him all the time." Amelia wrapped her arms around Francis and her waterworks started up again. All the men gathered around and tried soothing her. She was important to their friend and they were important to her because they were close to Arthur. When Amelia eventually calmed down, she heard the clock chime.

"Can you all stay for dinner?" They all nodded.

"Can I help miss Amelia?" Feliciano asked.

"Of course." They started up on dinner talking about Arthur. Amelia wanted to be caught up on the two years she missed. They laughed and joked until Matt came home. Amelia didn't need to introduce Matt, apparently Arthur talked about her a lot but he also talked about Matt. They made a big dinner and had a blast.

The whole time Amelia was thinking, _Arthur, I hope you're watching this. I love you._

One Friday night at a football game  
The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang  
A man said folks would you bow your heads  
For a list of local Vietnam dead  
Crying all alone under the stands  
Was a piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read but nobody really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home  
_

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home  
_

It was the last game of Amelia's senior year and she snuck away from the marching band to hide under the stands. A week ago she was flown to Washington D.C. to be in the ceremony at Arlington Cemetery. Although Arthur was to be buried back in his home town, a monument was erected at Arlington just for Arthur's brave sacrifice.

She cried the whole time.

Amelia's eyes burned as she felt the tears coming again. The announcer was giving his speech about Arthur and his sacrifice to the nation. The wind tugged on the bow in her hair. She pulled it out and looked at it. Amelia burst into tears.

It was the same exact bow that she wore when she met Arthur._  
_

* * *

*- /en/Ripon_(England) Ripon is an actual place. It even has a Unicorn Hotel. Pure awesomeness.

**Thank you everybody for reading. I'm sorry if I made you cry. I cried while writing this, 3 whole times.**

**If you could Review that would make me so happy. Flames are also welcome; they help me improve my writing. And I can roast marshmallows on them.**

**Again I don't own anything in this story, I'm just a fan.**


End file.
